


All In The Delivery

by PostPrincessPiaP



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mail Analogies, The Evespella Is Just In The Background Really, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostPrincessPiaP/pseuds/PostPrincessPiaP
Summary: Labarynthias finest (and only) Post Woman discovers some messages are a little harder to deliver than just handing over a letter





	

“...Maybe...Can we just try this again tomorrow?”  
\---------

Lettie Mailer collapsed onto her bed, not quite like she did every other night, when exhaustion from running around the city all day meant she was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Instead she grabbed her overstuffed pillow, squeezing it with her thick arms as she curled into big ball of, well, frustration, shame, disappointment, confusion, heartache. A ball of a lot of things, squeezed tight like a crumpled up envelope. Like the envelope she was sure was crumpled up already somewhere in the home of Jean Greyearl, unopened. Probably thrown into the fireplace too. Like another piece of junk mail (a concept that Lettie was becoming frustratingly familiar with as Labarynthia began reintegrating with the rest of the world).

Just another piece of trash

“rrrrrRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Lettie squeezed the big ball of herself tighter, feeling it knot up, in her gut and her head.

\----------

“...and this last one is from...me...It’s a high priority piece of Delivery!!!! So...please read it as soon as you can....”

Lettie shook uncharacteristically as she proffered the envelope to Jean with both hands, her thumbs framing the little green wax seal stamped with a heart. With the heat on her face and in her stomach she was almost worried it would melt just from proximity. It would be an outrage, a disgrace!!! Labarynthias finest (and only) Postwoman breaking the seal on an undelivered piece of mail... It’d be a scandal! Even more Scandalous than, well

What she was doing now

What she’d written in this letter in this envelope.

What was making her stand there shaking, her heart in her throat, her body on fire.

And well, she couldn’t help noticing the touch of pink on Jeans cheek (and swelling with a certain pride that it was much more prominent than when she received letters from all her other ‘fans’) and the slight smile on her face as she took the envelope, taking time to admire the (Impeccably!!!!) homemade wax seal , turning the letter over in her hands again and again. The anticipation, of whether or not she would open it, made every second drag on for an eternity, torture for an already naturally impatient Lettie.

And then Jean let out a sigh. And when her lips met, and her eyes met Lettie's, the smile was gone.

“Let-”

“WELLI’VEGOTALOTOFDELIVERIESLEFTI’LLJUSTBEGOING-URK!!!”

Lettie would already have been already have been half a mile away from here if not for Jean firmly grabbing her collar the millisecond she turned to flee, the Post Womans feet skittering pathetically on the ground as she tried to be as far away from that look as possible. That wasn’t the look of things going, well, right, as she’d imagined them, on schedule so to speak. It was a look that soaked the fire in her cheeks with oil, and now the heat felt sticky and unpleasant.

“Lettie, please. I just want to talk a little before I read this, ok?”

Lettie meekly turned, her eyes glued the the floor, face scrunched up. Maybe this was normal. It WAS Jean, always thoughtful Jean, always so bright in every sense of the word. She probably knew what she was doing far more than Lettie, who merely had an embarrassing conversation with her sister about how to ask someone out the previous night (a conversation which had proved utterly unhelpful unless she planned specifically to court (yuck) Mr Barnham). She should just follow Jeans lead and-

“Did you only give me this because you still think of me as a boy?”

“HUH???!!”

The questions shocked Lettie so much she couldn’t help but shriek, her head shooting up, eyes wide. Jeans face was serious, looking straight at her (after the initial wince at Lettie's yell). Obviously waiting for an answer.

“Uh!!! W-Well of course not, you’re not a boy anym-”

“I was never a boy Lettie.”

Jeans reply was stern. Her expression colder now, no pink on her cheeks. Lettie felt like she was drowning in oil, grasping blindly for the right words to say as she slipped so rapidly away from the surface.

“I!!!! I know I just, m-meant, you know….”

“I don’t, Lettie. It’s...it’s not like I don’t have feelings for you too, you know. But the way you talk about me sometimes....not all the time but sometimes, like you want me to go back to pretending-”

“I don’T!!!!!” 

“...I want to believe that Lettie. I want to believe it and I want to read this letter, and I want to say, yes. To what I know is inside. But I need to know you understand that it will never be as a boyfriend. I don’t want you...I don’t want US to get hurt over this”

It was all Lettie could do to keep the tears inside. Of course, of course she knew, that it wasn’t...that it wasn’t right to say the things she did about Jean. About how much easier it would be if she was...if she had ever been….she hadn’t meant it she hadn’t ever meant it but she was just so, scared of what it could mean. To like Jean, to have always liked Jean, to have ONLY liked Jean, to not be-

When the first tears came, Jean quietly, tenderly reached forward, and wiped them away, looking as close to bursting herself as her restrained expressions could betray.

“I...I don’t Know what to say Jean...I…”

They both stood there, Jean still with her hand on Lettie's cheek, both sniffling just a little (though only little by comparison to how loud she usually was in the case of Lettie). In the warmth of the Belduke mansion garden, surrounded by flowers, time stood still for a moment.

“I need some time to think about this”

\---------

Lettie squirmed around on her bed, biting the pillow clutched close to her chest, as she tried to figure out how to make things right. How to say what she needed to Tomorrow. If she even CAN give the right answer. Running blindly through all the facts, over and over again.

Finally feeling sick of being all curled up, she rolled onto her back, keeping her pillow clutched to her chest. Trying just to breathe. In, out, in out. Try to focus, organize. Treat this like any other problem.

Take the quickest route, be thorough, orderly make sure nothing gets missed, no matter how much effort it is. Every letter is a question and every delivery is an answer. No challenge for a Postwoman of her caliber, surely.

First question: Did she REALLY Love Jean, seriously? Well, yes. She’d already gone through this question a hundred times between the Witch Trial, it was a well worn route. Between almost losing Jean, and writing her letter last night, it was undeniable really. Jean was, well she’d always BEEN special, to Lettie, and in general, her grace, beauty, intelligence…

Lettie let out a little sigh, as the pink returned to her cheeks. Jean was just precious. And one way or another she was going to figure this out. Even if it meant they’d always just be friends. She didn’t want to lose her.

Question 2: Did Jean like her Back? This one was...well it was easy to answer but the answer still felt hard to believe. Even if it hadn’t been the moment she’d wanted...Jean had said she had feelings for Lettie too. That earned another sigh, another shade of pink. It was a relief, certainly. She’d never been able to ask if Jean even LIKED women....and maybe she had just continued to assume it to be the case even after Jean revealed who she really was. Even if she’d never consciously thought it , she was...fairly certain she was guilty of that. Maybe that's why she...ugh, said all those dumb things. Like it was easier to pretend Jean wasn’t who she was than to ask if she was

Well

gay

Question 3. This one was, intimidating, challenging, unfamiliar. The route she’d been avoiding taking for months now.

Did she Love Jean as a woman? Was SHE, Lettie Mailer, a...a Lesbian? Or still in love with the boy she thought she had been?

Deep breaths and pillow squeezes.

It’s true she’s always thought she like Jean for who she was, no matter who she was but...well it was surely a coincidence, it was surely just a minor detail in the grand events that surrounded it but...Lettie hadn’t wanted their relationship to be more until...until she found out who Jean really was. And it’s true she didn’t have any interest in oth- she didn’t have interest in ANY boys, in her life. And she always scrunched up her face whenever Muffet got talking about love and marriage and finding a man (a man, again like Mr Barnham), she was always secretly glad none of the letters SHE received were from secret admirers...well it could be that there just wasn’t the right boy for her in Labarynthia, that one day she’ll see a man that gives her some kind of positive feeling, inside. Maybe. Possibly. 

Probably not

Hmmmm.

Lettie tread carefully, uncharacteristically slowly, mumbling and thinking as she stared at the ceiling, covered in maps of the city used to plan her routes when she was first getting used to her job, before she had memorised Labarynthias layout. Her eyes traced the streets she visited least, the little paths through the woods she never needed to use, the places she wasn’t familiar with but nevertheless were there.

She thought about the first time she saw Espella and Eve together, the way they clung to each other in public, the quiet glances. The way one would sometimes answer the door to collect the mail at the others home...She thought about how there wasn’t any rumor or scandal surrounding it, how it had just become, a natural part of life. Some people called them Labarynthias first couple, and they were kind of like star crossed royalty in a way...It was undeniably romantic. And she thought of all the times she pictured Jean holding her like that, the quiet glances...though she doubted Jean felt the need to dress as a witch to express herself like miss Darklaw did (not that she would mind at all...in fact she’d be lying if that pleasant thought hadn’t run through the streets of her mind every now and then.). And she couldn’t very well answer the door to pick up the mail from herself if she stayed at Jeans, no matter how, well exciting the thought was as well.

She’d always thought...or not even really thought, just felt deep down that there was something, forbidden, strange, magical about girls loving girls. Something Scandalous. But now, even if it was still magical, even if it kind of made her heart leap seeing Eve and Espella in public...or the way she had to run to the other end of the city whenever Miss Kira gave her a wink as she received her letters, which, goodness, might have been flirtatious...or might have just been an attempt to sell more flowers, even with the way she froze up and stuttered EVERY time she delivered anything to Rogues tavern….even with a hundred things that all seemed innocuous on their own but kept getting more and more obviously meaningful as she thought about them...Liking girls was just

A thing

A thing she could do, and that she shouldn’t be ashamed of.

And she liked Jean, for the person she was, and,

The woman she was too.

And maybe that didn’t really need a label right now.

Lettie sighed, and finally let go of her pillow. She could see the route she needed to take tomorrow.

\------------

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

With an ear bursting yell, Lettie Skidded to a halt in front of Belduke Manor, almost tripping over her own feet just from the leftover speed. She’d run here as fast as she possibly could, after all the morning deliveries were done. Jean was outside, watering the plants as she usually did at this time, and LEttie, as she caught her breath, took a moment to take her in. Her immaculate green hair, how cute she looked in her sharp gold trimmed outfit, how soft and, well……..soft her face looked. And the look on that soft face...the little smile as Lettie finished her declaration of arrival, could have lit up the world far brighter than any witches spell.

“No ‘Sir’ this morning, Lettie?”

Lettie straightened herself with a firm and proud puff of her chest. “No Ma’am! It was about time I changed my usual greeting for you (even if it is against Labarynthia post office protocol). I wanted to uh! Start today off right after all! Ma’am!”

Jeans giggle at her posturing made Lettie's heart, already pounding from the run, feel like it would burst out of her chest.

“Breaking protocol, how rebellious. If you keep this up you might wind up with the town guard on your tail. Though I doubt they’d ever be able to catch you, even on horseback, miss rebel postmistress~”

Lettie let herself deflate a little, grinning wide. Whatever they’d say in the next few minutes, hours, days...she knew that whatever happened between her and Jean, whatever this ended up being...it would be perfect. It already was. Almost. 

Lettie gently grabbed Jean by the hands, face red from exhaustion and red from love.

“Miss Greyearl, Jean, if you’ll accept it, I have an incredibly high priority message to deliver to you!!!! One that can’t fit in any letter, one that's full of apologies and confessions and questions and, a few more apologies to be honest.One I should have delivered a long time ago, but couldn’t until now, I don’t think. If you’ll let me.”

Jean smiled and nodded.

“"I'm ready to try again, if you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh! Hi! I'm very excited to be releasing my first actual piece of fanfiction, for a pair of characters and a game very close to my heart. This was actually prompted by a friend of mine (Paru, who is like 100% the coolest and a wonderful person to scream about this game too, and an amazing artist! Their Evespella work is the best!!!!) giving me a dare to create something related to, well, the final line of this fic, and I couldn't resist!!!! It's a lil messy and awkward but, well, I just had to get this idea out!!! Based in part over the kind of unpleasant dialogue choices in one of the bonus episodes, as well as the good parts. Evespella is just in the background and, well, there's a lil bit of Flirty les Kira too...even if she's not really given a lot of time in the game I have a lot of thoughts and headcanons about her, ehe.
> 
> Just a note about headcanons btw, its not featured in the story but I kinda headcanon Lettie as trans hard (I mean, I'm a trans girl too! named Colette! Which is not a coincidence!). I couldn't fit it in organically but, well, it's definitely in how I pictured her! It might seem incongruous with the central conflict but, well, Trans girls can totally have predjudices and anxieties about this stuff too. We aren't perfect, even if we've been transitioning for a while, it's a whole process and we're always growing and learning, bit by bit, just like anyone else growing up. I just couldn't write it in in a way that I was happy with. Which I guess is fine since im writing it in now and im happy with this!
> 
> Aheh, anyway thats my lil, rant, I hope you enjoyed this silly lil fic about these lovely girls.


End file.
